


we bonded over bigfoot, how could you fall for him?

by cruciifyme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, mlm author, poor pidge, she likes him but he doesnt and it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciifyme/pseuds/cruciifyme
Summary: Pidge has some feelings for Keith, but Keith has some feelings for Lance. Her life kinda sucks.





	we bonded over bigfoot, how could you fall for him?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](https://voltronkinstuff.tumblr.com/post/160466344070/hey-idk-if-this-blog-is-still-running-but-if-so-id) on tumblr, and it kind of inspired me I guess. Anyway, have a short bit of Pidge's heart breaking.

She had a dagger in her heart.

 

Metaphorically, of course. She _felt_ like she had a dagger in her heart. Probably his. Definitely his. She was just waiting for it to expand into the sword, at this point. Waiting for it to just break out of her back and hopefully kill her.

 

She felt so bad. She felt so much when she saw him smile and it just broke her heart all over to know that he was smiling because of someone else. She felt awful that she was angry at the other person, her friend.

 

Keith’s fingers entwined with Lance’s absolutely drove her mad. Lance had never gotten along with Keith. She _had_. Before Keith had left, kicked out of school for breaking into the office for her to find records about Matt, they’d been close. She had been on his team for flights. She had been the one who he held when she cried, she had been the one to sit with him at lunch and dinner, she had been the one who started their entire friendship.

 

She remembered when she’d dropped her lunch tray at his table, the startled look on his face that communicated a general “What the fuck?” thought, and how she’d dropped herself in the seat across from him. He’d continued to stare at her. The confusion was painted all over him.

 

“What?” She asked, picking up her fork.

 

“You just- Just came from nowh-” He left out a deep breath. “Who- who are you?”

 

She smiled and set her fork down to extend her hand across the table. “Katie Holt. Nice to meet you, Keith Kogane.”

 

Keith stared down at her hand, then looked back up at her and grabbed it to shake.

 

“And you’re here because…?”

 

“I want on your team. Your tech guy kinda sucks and I heard he was looking at getting downgraded to cargo class anyway. Easier work than fighter class. Anyway, I have the capability, but my team fucking sucks and I can’t get higher than a C because of them.”

 

Keith nodded and looked down at his tray. “I mean, it’s not really my choice, but I can see what I can do.”

 

Katie smiled to herself and pushed her fork through her disgusting excuse for a lunch.

 

Three weeks later, they were closer than anyone. The boy had been pushed into cargo class, and Katie had been chosen to replace him. The two worked seamlessly together. They spent time together in class, out of class, even left the Garrison together to go watch the stars and discuss conspiracy theories and urban legends a couple of times.

 

Then Keith got kicked out. And then Katie did.

 

Pidge came back. Keith didn’t.

 

She felt her heart lurch when Lance had pointed Keith out that night in the desert. Especially with the way he was talking about Keith, as if he’d really known him.

 

She tried to forget the time their lips met, the time her world stood still and they kissed. 

 

Now she felt disgusting as she stared at them from behind her laptop. She was pretending to work on something, but she was really watching the way Keith’s lips curled back into a smile when Lance poked his nose, watching the way that Keith recoiled and pretended to be irritated.

 

“Stop being so gross! We have actual work to do,” she shouted across the room at them and threw a book at Lance. He ducked and avoided being hit, but complained about it anyway. She didn’t care. He was pissing her off.

 

“Yeah, you two, get a room. _Some_ of us are actually doing important things.” Hunk was pouting from his spot next to Pidge. He had some sort of assembly in front of him that he was pulling apart. Whatever it was, it was definitely not important.

 

She poked him with her foot and he turned his attention to her. He made a gagging noise. She laughed.

 

Maybe she could handle this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cruciifyme.tumblr.com)


End file.
